Wherever You Are
by MarkedByAkatsukiKain
Summary: A little one-shot about one of my fave couples that takes place a year after the incident with Rido. This is about how much Maria misses Ichiru and a flashback with lots of fluff. Hope you like it! It's my first one-shot!


_**Heya peeps!**_

_**I'm bored, so I'll do a one-shot. I'll continue to work on chapter 16 of ARBOOS (A Rose Blooming Out Of Season) tomorrow, so stay tuned! This is a one-shot about one of my fave VK couples Ichiru and Maria, something I wanted to do in a long time. So enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. Matsuri Hino doe and I love her to death. I only lend the characters to pleasure myself and share my fantasy with other fans of the successful manga.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

_Ichiru._

The sound of the name already makes my heart burst in my chest again. The picture I imagine from the man I loved, the man I wanted so bad but couldn't get in the end. His perfect moon light colored hair that framed his face perfectly, his lilac eyes that made my heart melt so many times, his face that I was used to so much… The picture makes me cry.

_Maria…_

The way he pronounced my name still makes me shiver every time I think back. The flashbacks I have in my dream about the last moments we shared together before he took his leave still make my heart skip a beat. The softness of his lips still made me blush, even though it was a year ago that they touched mine.

A year that went so slow, so slow that I counted the minutes until the sun appeared again and I could slid into my bed again. And that every day.

Since Yuki asked me to join the Night Class, I couldn't resist. I wanted to see Zero-kun as much as possible; I felt Ichiru's presence in him, a fragment of his heart, a heart that I couldn't treasure.

The last days I spent with him were magical. We talked to each other about our still short lives and the difficult things we had to come over. We have been trough the same thing. We were both weak and became an outcast and we had the same savior; Shizuka.

Shizuka made our lives better by giving us the strength we needed to live normal lives. I felt really close to her, just like Ichiru felt. We had a similarity what made us come closer to each other. The more we opened up to each other, the more I wanted him.

That night… I still remember it like it happened yesterday.

_We were sitting in my room on the edge of my bed. We were quiet after what Ichiru told me. He wasn't going to come back after this night. As tears were prickling my eyes I kept on sitting with my hands in my lap. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ichiru staring at me with an expression I've never seen on his face._

_It was love._

"_Maria…" He whispered as he leaned closer to my face. His lilac eyes enchanted me as I felt a blush appearing on my face._

"_Ichiru? What are you doing?" I asked him as our faces were now only an inch away from each other._

"_Something I should've done a long time ago." He whispered before he gently brushed his soft lips against mine. My eyes widened and the blush was now burning on my face, I didn't knew what was happening but soon enough I kissed him back._

_We kept on kissing each other softly as we moved our lips like they were doing the waltz. Then the tears I was holding in came out. The fact that he wasn't coming back made me break down. When Ichiru noticed it he moved his lips away and wiped my tears away with his thumb. Then he rested his hand on my cheek as he smiled at me._

"_Don't cry, I want to remember you happy." He whispered before he cupped my face and gave a kiss on my nose. He made me smile and we kept on gazing into each others eyes before we leaned close to each other to kiss._

_This time it was more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lightly put his hands on my waist. His tongue begged to enter my mouth and I let him. He explored every inch of my mouth with his tongue and then played with mine. I felt embarrassed but also happy, happy that Ichiru kissed me and showed affection towards me. _

_After a while of passionately kissing each other, we let go. The tears were still there but now they were meant for something else than sorrow._

_They were meant for happiness._

_Ichiru the put his strong arms around me, it gave me a feeling of safety. He bent his head down until his mouth was in front of my ear._

"_I love you, Maria Kurenai." He whispered with his smooth, velvet voice. My heart skipped a beat as more tears were streaming down. Then he gave me a kiss on my cheek._

"_I love you too, Ichiru…"I whispered before I snuggled into his chest and let a sigh out._

"_I just wished we could spend more time together." I said as the tears of sorrow were welling up again. This time I didn't even bother to stop them, I just let them go. As I was sobbing, Ichiru's arms were wrapped around me stronger._

"_I'm sorry, Maria. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you so much." He whispered as he kept on soothing warmth was something I was going to miss the most._

"_It is for Shizuka." I whispered as my salty tears were staining Ichiru's jacket._

"_Just remember that I will always be with you, Maria. Wherever you are." He said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I looked up and met his gaze for the last time before I he lowered his arms and stood up._

"_I have to go." He said as he grabbed his sword and walked to the door. Then he turned around to face me. His face showed pain. I walked over to him and gave him a light kiss on his lips. I kept my tears to myself as I smiled to him. He smiled back and took my hand, giving it a kiss before he rested it on his cheek for a couple of seconds._

"_I love you Maria." He said as he let my hand go._

"_I love you too, Ichiru. More than you will ever know." I whispered before I gave him a hug. We stood like this for while before I let go of him._

"_Goodbye, my beloved Maria. We will meet again…" He said as he opened the door. Then he turned around and gave me his kind smile before he walked out of the door. I stood like this as the door slowly closed._

"_Farewell, Ichiru. Farewell." I whispered as I clenched my fist and closed my eyes to let the tears go._

The moment I smelled his faint blood scent in the air, I knew it was over. I broke down and fell to my bed as I kept letting painful screams out of my mouth. I litterally felt my heart explode in thousands of small fragments.

I just wished we could spend more time together. Just you and me…

Wherever you are now… I hope you can see the tears I shead for you, Ichiru. I still love you and I will until the ends of time, until the day I will die and beyond and I know one day, we will meet again.

"_Wherever we will be, as long as it is with you it will always be heaven to me."_

* * *

_**Well, that was it a short drabble of my wide spread imagination! I hope you liked this one-shot! Reviews and criticism are always welcome!**_

_**And don't forget to check out my other story: A Rose Blooming Out Of Season.**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


End file.
